fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft: Wii U Edition/Updates/Page 2
The Chaos World (1.3) New Dimensions *The Chaos World: The Chaos World is an addition to The Nether, built by creating a Nether Portal inside the Nether, but ignite it with Lava. Inside The Chaos World, you find Chaos versions of various mobs, all are hostile, but with Ancient Guardians to protect you with. Mobs Allies *Ancient Guardian: Created by making a cross with Netherrack and a Jack 'o' Lantern, the Ancient Guardian has 30 Hearts, deals medium damage, and drops a Jack 'o' Lantern when killed. Passive *Chaos Cow: The Chaos Cow deals no damage, but when damaged, nearby Devil Bulls will attack you. Instead of giving Milk, it gives you a Bucket of Lava when milked. It has 7.5 Hearts, and drops Steak when killed. Neutral *Devil Bull: The Devil Bull had no other objective then to protect the Chaos Cow. It has 9 Hearts, tramples you, and can be ridden with a Saddle and a Wither Skeleton Skull on a Stick. Hostile *Chaos Chicken: How can a chicken possibly be chaotic? Well, when it can launch small fireballs at you, it can. It has 6 Hearts, and drops 1-2 Coal and 1 Cooked Chicken when killed. *Chaos Creeper: The Chaos Creeper has 10 Hearts, has a 8 Block explosion radius, and drops 3-4 Gunpowder when killed. As if their Overworld counterpart was bad enough. *Netherman: The Netherman is a red version of the Enderman, and is actually weaker then a normal one. It has 15 Hearts, has low damage attacks, and drops 0-2 Coal when killed, or rarely, a Glowstone. It attacks you on sight. *Chaos Iron Golem: The Chaos Iron Golem has 55 Hearts, has powerful attacks, and drops 1-2 Blocks of Iron when killed. A Chaos Iron Golem only spawns in Chaos Villages. *Antificate: An Antificate spawns in a Chaos Village, and has 5.5 Hearts. It has extremely weak attacks, and randomly drops a Leather Armor piece when killed. Blocks *Wither Skeleton Skull on a Stick: These are used to ride Chaos Bulls. *Potion of Chaos Resistence: The Potion of Chaos Resistence lightens the damage from Chaos Mobs attacks for 1 minute. You must make an Awkward Potion, then put a Wither Skeleton Skull in it. Enchant it with Redstone, and it lightens damage for 1 minute and 45 seconds. *Spawn Block: The Spawn Block is where you respawn if you die. That way, if a mine is far away from your home, it is easy to get back to work. Simply place the Spawn Block in the mine, then right-click on it. Then when you die, you will respawn on the Spawn Block. It evens works in the Nether and the End. *Chaos Mushroom: The Chaos Mushroom is spawned in the Chaos World, and is used to create Chaos Mushroom Soup. *Chaos Mushroom Soup: Chaos Mushroom Soup is used to calm Chaos Mobs down, so use it to make a daring escape. *Pasta: Pasta is a food that can restore 1 Hunger Point. It is created using Wheat and Eggs. *Tomato: The Tomato is found on Jungle Trees, and when hit, it drops 1-2 Tomato Seeds. *Tomato Seed: Plant a Tomato Seed on Grass, and it will grow into a Tomato Plant quickly. *Tomato Plant: The Tomato Plant is used to create Tomato Sauce. *Tomato Sauce: Tomato Sauce is used to make Pasta with Sauce. (Using this recipe gives you 2 Tomato Sauce.) *Pasta with Sauce: Pasta with Sauce is created with Pasta and Tomato Sauce. It gives you 2 Hunger Points back. *Pasta with Steak Sauce: Pasta with Beef Sauce is created with Pasta with Sauce and Steak. It gives you 3.5 Hunger Points back. New Messages *_____ was trampled by a Chaos Bull. (When killed by a Chaos Bull) *_____ was killed by a Chaos Chicken. *_____ was killed by a Chaos Creeper. *_____ learned to appreciate normal Creepers. (When killed by a Chaos Creeper) *_____ was killed by a Netherman. *Chaos Iron Golems protected the Antificates and killed _____. *The Antificates slayed _____. The Golem Update (1.4) Mobs Bosses: *Golem: The Golem has 120 Hearts, and puts them to good use. The Golem starts only as a bunch of random Cobblestone blocks on the ground, but once you try to mine them... it forms into the Golem. The Golem chases the player until stopped by obstacles, but can break though them quickly. In other words, it stalks you until you kill it. It is only vulnerable to TNT, Lava, and Water. However, Water will not kill it, but only makes it sink forever. The Golem has extremely powerful attacks. The Golem drops 2-3 Iron Ingots and 5-6 Cobblestone when killed. Blocks: *Flashlight: The Flashlight allows you to see in the dark. Note that the Flashlight only works for one real-life hour. *Miner Helmet: The Miner Helmet works like a Flashlight, but works on your head, allowing you to hold another block at the same time. The Miner Helmet replaces a hat with this, and you wear it like a hat. *Repellent: Repellent allows you to keep Zombies and Creepers away from you for 3 minutes. *Custom Painting: The Custom Painting allows you to create pixel art. *Grappling Hook: Self-explained, right? *Pipe: Connect a Pipe from a Caldroun to a body of water to make infinite fuel for your Caldron. *Obsidian Pipe: This Pipe is connected from lava to a Furnace to make infinite fuel for the Furnace. *Safe: Use the Safe to keep your items safe. It requires a number combination. It cannot be destroyed by others. In other words, only the placer of the Safe can destroy it. Handy for hiding you stuff fom Creepers. *Earmuffs: Earmuffs are worn on your head, like a regular piece of headgear. It allows the player to sleep in daytime or when hostile mobs are nearby. *Spawn Egg: Now you can craft a Spawn Egg in Survival. Egg Recipe: A Variable gives you a different mob. Leather: Cow Feather: Chicken Gunpowder: Creeper Arrow: Skeleton Glowstone Dust: Bat String: Spider Raw Fish: Ocelot Bone: Wolf Wool: Sheep Rotten Flesh: Zombie Raw Porkchop: Pig Ender Pearl: Enderman Gunpowder: Creeper Slimeball: Slime Ghast Tear: Ghast Gold Nugget: Zombie Pigman Spider Eye: Cave Spider Monster Egg: Silverfish Blaze Rod: Blaze Magma Cream: Magma Cube Ink Sac: Squid Red Mushroom: Mooshroom Emerald: Villager Glass Bottle: Witch Wither Skeleton Skull: Wither Skeleton Poison Potato: Zombie Villager Saddle: Horse Eye of Ender: Endermite Prismarine Shard: Guardian Prismarine Crystals: Elder Guardian Rabbit Hide: Rabbit Purpur Block: Shulker Snow Block: Polar Bear Iron Ingot: Husk Arrow of Slowness: Stray Totem of Undying: Evoker Iron Axe: Vindicator Carpet: Llama Iron Sword: Vex *Extreme Piston: The Extreme Piston knocks entites flying though the air when the Piston hits them. *Cupcake: The Cupcake solves 1 Hunger Points, and is created using Cake and Bowls. (This recipe gives you at least 12 Cupcakes) New Messages *_____ was slammed by a Golem. (When killed by a Golem) *_____ was sacrificed to a Golem. (When killed by a Golem) The Better Crafting Update (1.5) Blocks *Anchor: The Anchor is used to stop a Boat while it is sailing. The Anchor lasts for 95 throws, and if it lands on a mob, it deals 3 Hearts of damage. *Diamond Detector: If you are 20 blocks away from Diamond Ore, the Diamond Dectector will flash green. The closer you are, the faster it flashes. *Sandwich: The Sandwich is a food that heals 3.5 Hunger Points. *Landmine: If stepped on, it explodes. It appears red to the placer of the Landmine, but a normal Pressure Plate for everyone else. *Grandfather Clock: Like a Clock, but you can hang it on the wall. It is two blocks high, one block wide. Every Minecraft hour, it dings once. *Colored Light: The Colored Light turns regular Torch light into colored light, for example, a Blue Colored Light brings blue light across the room. *Camoflauge Armor: Made of Leaves, with all pieces of Camoflauge armor on, your name tag is invisible to players, and you have to be closer to mobs to be detected. Useful against Zombies. *Telescope: The Telescope allows you to see up to 100 blocks away from then you usually can see. *Canoe: The Canoe is longer then a Boat, holds up to three people, 10% slower then a boat, and the person in the front controls the canoe. *Tool Stand: The Tool Stand holds up to three tools, but cannot hold Ender Tools. *Crafting Table 2.0: The Crafting Table 2.0 allows you to craft in a 4 by 4 Crafting Grid. *Longbow: The Longbow deals 40% more damage then a regular Bow, but takes 60% more time to pull back. *Greatsword: The Greatsword does 40% more damage then a Sword, and has greater range. *Magma Staff: The Magma Staff sets foes on fire on contact. *Staff of Healing: The Staff heals 2 Hearts to its target, but has a thirty second recharge cost. It can be used 700 times. Right-clicking it on the ground heals the player. *Ender Tools: Ender Tools are the strongest, and to make them, you use End Stone as a variable. Stronger than even Obsidian Tools. Wow! *Flame Thread: The Flame Thread is used to create other items. *Blaze Pole: The Blaze Pole is like a Fishing Rod, but the fish caught is already cooked. It lasts for 95 catches. *Searing Bow: If a target is hit with a Searing Bow arrow, the target will catch on fire and the impact also gives 0.5 more damage at full charge.. It can be used for 165 shots. *C4: The C4 is has a 20% bigger explosion then TNT, but explodes 15 seconds after activation. *Paintbrush: The Paintbrush is used to create a straight line on the ground, much like Redstone. It lasts for 150 uses. *Backpack: The Backpack gives you 16 more Inventory slots, and replaces your Chestplate. *Quick Boots: The Quick Boots make you 15% faster, and makes sure you do not lose extra Hunger by sprinting. *Bloodstone Ore: Bloodstone Ore is 5% more common then Diamond Ore, and gives you Bloodstone when mined. *Bloodstone: Bloodstone is used to make Bloodstone Armor and Tools. *Bloodstone Amor: Bloodstone Armor does not give you armor points, but instead, Health Points. *Bloodstone Tools: Stronger than Crystal, but weaker than Obsidian. *Thorns: Thorns are crafting with Cactus. One Cactus gives you three Thorns. *Thorned Helmet: The Thorned Helmet is used for decoration. *Digital Watch: The Digital Clock places the exact Minecraft time on the top-right part of the screen. Right-click to open the Watch Menu and set alarms. *Feather Leggings: Feather Leggings allows you to jump 1.5 blocks high. *Powered Feather Leggings: Powered Feather Leggings allows you to jump 2 blocks high. *Rod Holder: The Rod Holder holds your Fishing Rod for you by right-clicking a Fishing Rod on the Rod Holder. If it catches a fish, it holds it for 1 minute, and breaks after 32 catches. *Powered Holder: After catching a fish, it flings the fish onto the block behind it. If there is a Dispensor/Chest/Furnace behind it, it will fling the fish into the Dispensor/Chest/Furnace. It lasts for 85 catches. Other Updates: *You can now dye Beds. *Ghasts are automatically hostile to Werewolves. New Messages *_____ stepped on a Landmine. *_____ was blown up by a C4. *_____ was crushed by an Anchor. 1.6 Update (1.6) Mobs Passive: *Koala Bears: The Koala Bears spawn near Sugar Canes and Forests and can climb Vines even without a block behind the Vine. Hostile: *Viper: The Viper is 0.5 Blocks high and 2 Blocks long. It slithers at a fast pace, can poison you upon bite, and does 0.5 Heart Damage. It drops 0-2 Scales or an Insect Eye. It has 5 Hearts. *Mothman: The Mothman can fly, has 30 Hearts, does 3 Heart Damage, and drops 1-3 Moth Wings. It is attracted to light much like a real moth. Bosses: *Nether Dragon: Spawning in the Nether, the Nether Dragon has 90 Hearts, has powerful attacks, and drops 5-6 Obsidian and 3,500 XP when killed. *Krakken: The Krakken is a rare find in the water and can destroy blocks. It has 60 Hearts and has powerful attacks. It drops 8-11 Inc Sacs when killed. Items *Named Chest: The Chest now has a name-tag on it, allowing players to see who it belongs to. It also needs a password to open consisting of 3 numbers. *Seaweed: Seaweed grows underwater as tall as four blocks high. Seaweed acts like Cobwebs and makes you go slower. *Sushi: Sushi is a food that regenerates 2 Points of Hunger. *Scarecrow: A Scarecrow can be used to scare Passive Mobs away and keep them from spawning near the Scarecrow. *Rice: Rice grows on Stalks planted using Rice Seeds. Rice can be collected by the player. *Bowl of Rice: A Handful of Rice regenerates only 0.5 Points of Hunger by itself and can be placed on regular blocks. *Rice with Sauce: Rice with Sauce regenerates 1 Point of Hunger and can be placed on regular blocks. *Corn: Corn is grown on stalks and be collected. It regenerates 1.5 Hunger Points. *Clothes: Clothes are made of Feathers and can be dyed different colors. It does not give any Armor Points and there are no Boots. *Wagon: A Wagon can be placed on a Pig or Horse and can carry up to five players or items. A Wagon can also be attached to another Wagon, but only if the second Wagon is attached to another pig. *Enderman Head: Rarely dropped from an Enderman, the Enderman Head can be placed on blocks or can be worn as a hat. It also allows you to teleport once every two minutes. *Teleporter: The Teleporter teleports a player from one Teleporter to another. They can be linked together using String and Redstone. *Potion of Levatation: The Potion of Levatation allows you to fly for a limited amount of time. *Moth Wing: Used to brew a Potion of Levitation. *Coin: The Coin is used instead of Emeralds for trading with Villagers. The Crafting recipe gives you four coins. *Coral: Spawned in the ocean, Coral harms you when you touch it like Cacti. *Toast: Toast regenerates 2.5 Hunger Points and is created by smelting Bread. *Magical Chest: A Magical Chest can only be accessed by the placer, is explosion-proof, and is used to store XP. Very useful, Other Updates: *Every 3 hours, Villagers can build either a layout, walls, or roof of a new Village house with Torches and Gravel roads. If they create 10 new Houses, they begin making a Mansion that take 2 real-life days to complete. They can also make animal farms. *Spider Eyes and Fermented Spider Eyes are renamed Insect Eyes and Fermented Insect Eyes. *Miner Villagers create quarries outside their Village and have a chance of spawning in light areas inside Abonded Mineshafts. *Farmer Villagers plant and collect crops. *Ocean Monuments now have airlocks and air openings with hidden Chests. *Tamed Wolves can be ridden and steered without a special item. *Wolves can howl at nighttime. *The Ender Dragon now has its own battle theme. New Messages *_____ tried to slam into Coral. *_____ turned into a myth by Mothman. (When killed by a Mothman) *The Kraken was unleashed upon _____. (When killed by a Kraken) *_____ was killed by the Nether Dragon. *The Nether Dragon owned _____. (When killed by the Nether Dragon) *_____ was poisoned by a Viper. (When killed by a Viper) Ecolife Update (1.7) Structures *Stonehenge: On the Taiga or Swamp biome, a pillar of Stone Bricks can be found similar to the real Stonehenge. Mobs Passive *Giraffe: The Giraffe spawns in the Jungle biome and eats Leaves from the trees. The Giraffe does not attack the player and has 5.5 Hearts. *Reindeer: A Reindeer spawns in Arctic biomes and has 6 Hearts. Its nose can also be dyed. There is an Easter Egg with this: if you dye it red, it will glow. This is a reference to the Christmas classic, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Neutral *Bee: The Bee is the smallest mob in the game and surronds a Beehive. Bees only attack the player if it breaks the Beehive or hits a Bee,If the player knocks down the block above the Beehive, the bees disappear and do not attack. They have very weak attacks. The Bee has 0.5 Hearts and drops 0-1 Honeycombs when killed. Hostile *Piranha: A small mob, the Piranha spawns in Swamp waters, and their bite deals 1 Heart of damage. When killed, they drop 0-1 Raw Fish or a Scale. Blocks *Beehive: A Beehive spawns in Jungle biomes and a Bee spawns inside the Beehive every three minutes. When destroyed, it drops a Honeycomb. It also scares Endermen away. It is created by placing Honeycombs in a 4 by 4 pattern in the Crafting Grid. *Honeycomb: Honeycombs are dropped by Beehives and Bees. *Honey: Honey can be used to heal pets. *Statue: The Statue is made of Stone and can be found in Strongholds. It can be placed down and is 2 Blocks high. Other Updates *Command Blocks are now availible in Creative Mode. *Pressing ZL makes you Taunt. *Villagers can now hold and place Blocks, and if they have a liking to the player, the Miner Villagers give ores and ingots to the player. *When in the Forest and Swamp biomes, cricket and bird noises can be heard. *Spider, Cow, Mooshroom, Sheep, and Zombie Pigman Heads have been added. *Magic Chests can be found in Witch Huts, but cannot be picked up. *A new "Skyblock", a small block in the sky, mode has been added in World Creation for Superflat, Survival, and Creative. *Creepers, when seeing the player, now release smoke from their eyes and mouth. *Bats follow you and can be bred with Raw Beef or Raw Porkchops. New Messages *_____ was eaten by Piranhas. *_____ was killed by Bees. *_____ learned not to steal honey. (When killed by Bees.) World of the Wither (1.8) New Dimension *World of the Wither: The World of the Wither is a strange dimension where the Wither is the guardian. The portal behaves like an End Portal and can be found in Desert or Jungle Temples and require to put Wither Skeleton Skulls instead of Eyes of Ender on the Portal Blocks. The glow in the portal is green. Inside the dimension, it is composed of Wither Blocks and Acid as water. The mobs inside are dangerous and the player is advised to learn Brewing and getting Diamonds before entering. It is not like the End, but more like the Nether in structure. Structures *Wither Castle: The Wither Castle is made of Cobblestone, Wither Blocks, Redstone Torches, and Acid. Elite Wither Guards and Wither Guards spawn here. It is generated in the World of the Wither. *Watchtower: The Watchtower made of Cobblestone generates near Villages. One made of Wither Cobblestone generates near Wither Castles. *Village Library: Similar to the Library found in Strongholds, the Village Library holds Bookshelves and very rarely, an Enchantment Table. *Bakery: The Bakery is a building inside Villages. In the Chests, you can find Seeds, Pumpkin Pies, Baked Potatoes, Wheat, Bread, Toast, and Cakes inside. Mobs Hostile *Witheren: The Witheren is a hostile mob that is immune to Acid and Lava. It has 25 Hearts, gives the player the Wither effect, and drops Wither Skulls or a Wooden Sword when killed. *Wither Guard: The Wither Guard is a hostile mob that attacks any player or mob near a Wither. The Wither Guard has 40 Hearts, is three blocks high, and drops Wither Skeleton Skulls or an Iron Sword when killed. *Elite Wither Guard: The Elite Wither Guard attacks any player on sight and only generates inside Wither Castles. The Elise Wither Guard has 55 Hearts, is four blocks high, and drops Wither Skeleton Skulls or an Iron Armor piece when killed. Bosses *Wither Lord: The Wither Lord is a boss that is five blocks high, has 170 Hearts, flys as fast as the player can Sprint, and spits out flaming Wither Skulls. It also has a blast power of 8 when seeing the player, enough to destroy Bedrock. It drops five Wither Skelton Skulls when killed, 4-5 Wither Blocks, and a Wither Table when killed. Blocks *Wither Portal Block: Wither Portal Blocks are like End Portal Blocks, but transport you to the World of the Wither instead of the End. *Wither Block: This is the block that composes most of the World of the Wither. It can only be picked up with a Stone or any higher material Pickaxe, but it only gives you Wither Cobblestone unless you have a Silk Touch enchantment. *Wither Cobblestone: Wither Cobblestone is collected by breaking Wither Blocks, and can be turned into different items. *Wither Slab: The Wither Slab is like other Slabs, but made with Wither Cobblestone. *Wither Stairs: Wither Stairs are like other Stairs, but made with Wither Cobblestone. *Wither Table: The Wither Table allows you to add the Wither effect to tools or items, allowing you to receive health when you hit an enemy. It can bring the effect to 10 different tools or items before losing the effect. Putting 6 Glowstone Dust inside it (using a new Wither Table menu) gives it the power to enchant 5 more tools. *Acid: Acid harms the player on contact and has kills the player twice as fast as Lava. The Wither, Witheren, Wither Guards, Elite Wither Guards, and Wither Lords are immune to Acid. Also, Acid can be destroyed be pouring Water on it, leaving only the Water. Minecarts can be used as a boat on Acid. *Pine Wood: Pine Wood is generated on the Extreme Hills biome on Pine Trees. *Pine Wood Planks: Pine Wood Planks is crafted using Pine Wood. *Potion of Haste: The Potion of Haste inflicts the haste status when used. It is Brewed using Cocoa Beans. *Potion of Mining Fatigue: The opposite of the Potion of Haste, which inflicts the Mining Fatigue status when used. Brewed with an Ink Sac. Achievements *Pyro: Light a Mob on fire using Flint and Steel. (Needs Acquire Hardware) *Pyro Maniac: Light 25 Mobs on fire using Flint and Steel. (Needs Pyro) *Got a Watch?: Create a Clock. (Needs Getting an Upgrade) *Millionaire: Smelt Gold Ore into Golden Ingots. (Needs Hot Topic) *Friend of the Village: Trade with a Villager. (Needs Getting an Upgrade) *Turning Tides: Ride 200 Blocks on a Boat. (Needs Getting Wood) *Strange Encounter: Go to the World of the Wither. (Needs Time to Strike!) *Dethroned: Defeat a Wither Lord and collect his mystic prize. (Needs Strange Encounter) *Wither on Foot: Enchant an item or tool with the Wither effect. (Needs Dethroned) Other Updates *In the Desert biome unless under shade, the player loses Hunger faster. And in the Tundra biome unless underground, the player is slower due to cold. *When a Wither Skull is placed on an End Portal Block, the Wither Skull is "spit" out of the Portal Block. *A World generation choice called "Skyworld", hundreds of floating islands is now avalible, similar to Skyblock. *Statues now spawn in Churches in Villages. New Messages *_____ melted in acid. *_____ dehydrated. (When died of starvation in the desert) 1.9 Update (1.9) Mobs Hostile *Creeper Jockey: The Creeper Jockey has a 10% chance of spawning. It is as fast as a Spider and can explode, making it a very dangerous foe. Blocks *Chocolate: Chocolate is created using Cocoa Beans and Sugar. It restores 1 Hunger Points and speeds you up for thirty seconds. *End Stone Slab: End Stone Slabs are created using End Stone in the same fasion as normal Slabs. *End Stone Stairs: End Stone Stairs are created using End Stone in the same fasion as normal Stairs. *Underwater Mask: The Underwater Mask allows you to stay underwater for three minutes at a time. *Ruby Ore: Ruby Ores can only be found underwater at layer 30 or lower inside Ocean Monuments. *Ruby: When a Ruby Ore is broken, it drops a Ruby. *Ruby Armor: Ruby Armor is slighty less stronger then Diamond Armor, but stronger then Iron Armor. *Ruby Tools: Ruby Tools are slighty less duriable and faster then Diamond Tools, but more duriable and faster then Iron Tools. *Block of Ruby: The Block of Ruby is a red cube, and can be used to make a Beacon like a Block of Emerald. *Sticky Rails: Sticky Rails can be placed on walls and upside-down, and when a Minecart travels on it, it can also travel sideways and upside-down. *Golden Furnace: The Golden Furnace can cook up to three items at once, making it good for mass-cooking. *Iron Furnace: The Iron Furnace cooks one item only, but cooks it faster. *Bucket of Cement: Cement is a man-made liquid. It can be made using a Crafting Table 2.0 and gives you a Bucket of Cement. If poured though, it acts as a liquid that suffocates players under it. *Concrete: Concrete is a building block and is great for building statues and sidewalks. *Key: The Key is used to unlock the player's Iron Door. The creator of the Key can open any Iron Door they placed down. Other Updates *Spiders can climb upside-down and have knees. *Flint can be used as Furnace fuel. *Lightning storms has a 5% more chance of happening. *Redstone can be placed on walls, but not upside-down, or else the dust will drop to the floor. *Iron Doors are now lockable. Tornado Update (1.10) New Features *Tornado: The Tornado lasts for 5 minutes. During those minutes of total chaos, blocks and mobs within 30 blocks of the Tornado are ripped out of the ground and pulled into the Tornado. Leaves, Wheat, Seeds, Carrots, Potatoes, Beetroots, Tomatos, Cocoa Buds, Glass, Glass Panes, and Nether Warts are destroyed by the Tornado. Those blocks can either stay inside or are launched out and dropped on the ground at collectable items. It sucks items out of Chests and Dispensers. Ender Chests however, teleport into the player's inventory if it is not full. If not, it teleports to a random location in the End. The Tornado travels 100 blocks a minute. It comes with wind sounds. New Blocks *Tornado Detection Block: The Tornado Detection Block, or TDB, sounds an alarm if it detects a Tornado within 300 blocks away from it. The siren stops when it is right-clicked, destroyed, or mined. The siren stops working if Water, Lava, or Acid is poured on top of it. It is fueled by Redstone and uses 1 Redstone Dust per 2 seconds of the siren going off. New Sounds *A low pitched wind sound activited when the player is within 250 blocks from a Tornado. *A Tornado wind sound within 100 blocks from it. *A high-pitched Tornado sound when 30 or less Blocks from a tornado. *A crackling sound when climbing on Vines. *A jingle when Diamonds are mined. New Messages *_____ died in a Tornado. *_____ was blown away by a Tornado. Ocean Exploration Update (1.11) New Features *Players now need to double-click to enter a boat. *The ocean biome is now expanded, especially in depth. *Boats now have a health meter, with a normal one having 6 Hearts and a Canoe having 6.5 Hearts. *When close to a Tundra biome, pieces of ice be be floating in the water. *When close to an Extreme Hills biome, underwater mountains and hills can be found. *When close to a Mushroom Island biome, lots of clay can be found and the water turns into a slightly darker color. Mobs Hostile *Great White Shark: The Great White Shark has 14 Hearts. They attack by rocking the boat, causing 2 Hearts of damage to the boat. When at 4 Hearts, they slam themselves into the boat, causing 5 Hearts to the boat. When killed, they drop Shark Eyes and 2-3 Raw Fish. Bosses *Leviathan: The Leviathan spawns near the center of the ocean biome, about 125 blocks down. If it sees a player or a boat, it will attack. It has 50 hearts, 5 blocks high, and 70 blocks long. It starts by nudging the boat, doing 3-4 Hearts of damage to the boat.. When at 30-1 Hearts, it starts jumping over the boat, sometimes hitting it with its tail, doing 4-9 Hearts of damage to the boat. When defeated, it starts sinking to the bottom, and after a minute, turns into a skeleton with loot inside its "stomach", including 5,000 EXP points. New Blocks *Iron Boat: The Iron Boat is slower then the Boat, but has 10 Hearts. Say a normal Boat has a speed of 1. The Iron Boat has a speed of 0.8. *Medium Iron Boat: This boat has a speed of 0.7, but can fit two people inside and has 15 Hearts. A Furnace can replace the second player and boost the speed to 1.2 and upgrade to 16 Hearts. *Large Iron Boat: This boat has a speed of 0.6 and has 22 Hearts. It can hold three players, two players and a Furnace (upgrading to a 0.9 speed and 23 Hearts)/Chest/Crafting Table/Dispenser. *Obsidian Boat: This is a boat that is used to travel across Lava and Acid. It has 16 Hearts and a speed of 0.5. *Shipmaker: In order to work it, you need to sacrifice EXP or Gold Nuggets to make ship blueprints. Putting the blueprint in the Crafting Table makes a boat of that blueprint. *Barge: The Barge has a speed of 0.8 and has 42 Hearts. It is 5 blocks long and 2 blocks high. A Furnace can be placed on the back to upgrade it to 43 Hearts and a speed of 1. It can store blocks inside, but only a certain amount. The same feature is for bigger ships, but with more blocks. Three players can fit inside. It takes 600 XP to make the Barge. *Adventure Ship: This ship is 8 blocks long and 5 blocks high. It has a speed of 0.5 and has 50 Hearts. Four players can fit inside. It takes 1,000 XP to make the Adventure Ship. *Flagship: This ship is 10 blocks long and 7 blocks high. It has a speed of 0.7 and has 65 Hearts. Six players can fit inside. It takes 1,350 XP to make the Adventure Ship. *Fish Trap: The Fish Trap traps fish when put in the water using bait. Putting food and plants inside the trap can affect the probability of catching a fish. The Fish Trap can hold up to four fish inside before shutting down. It is recommended to place it somewhere shallow in a lake or ocean. *Green Mushroom: This mushroom has a chance of poisoning you when eaten. It is also the only mushroom that can be eaten without making Mushroom Soup. It cannot grow into a giant mushroom unlike other mushrooms. It is found underwater. *Shark Eyes: Shark Eyes can be eaten, but has a chance of poisoning you. New Achievements *Beast Slayer: Kill a Leviathan. (Requires Time to Strike!) New Sounds *Metallic sounds when a Fish Trap is activated. *Hammer sounds when an item is crafted or a Boat is made. *Crackling sounds when an item is being smelted in a furnace. *A low splashing sound when an underwater boss is nearby. *A roar for the Leviathan. *Grunts when the Leviathan is hit. *A low roar when the Leviathan is defeated. *Rattling noises when near a Leviathan. *A repeating song when inside a Stronghold. *Quiet static noises when in the End. *A jingle after trading with a Villager. New Messages *_____ killed a Leviathan! Wow! *_____ was sunk. (If a player sinks with any boat) Cave Art Update (1.12) New Features *Cave Art Blocks can be found in caves and ravines. If mined, it drops Cobblestone. You need a Silk Touch pickaxe to get the actual block. New Blocks *Cave Block 1: This art shows a small creature. *Cave Block 2: This art shows a figure holding a torch and another figure staring in awe. *Cave Block 3: This art shows a hut. *Cave Block 4: Like Block 3, but with a figure next to the hut. *Cave Block 5: This art shows a simple drawing of a Diamond. (Rare) *Cave Block 6: This shows a figure throwing a spear. *Cave Block 7: This shows a creature with a spear in its chest. (Spawns next to the right of Block 6) *Cave Block 8: This shows the bottom half of a mountain. *Cave Block 9: This shows the top half of a mountain. (Spawns on top of Block 8) *Cave Block 10: This shows a man running to the left with a torch (Spawns to the left of 1, 2, or 7). *Cave Block 11: This shows a strange floating man with a hat covering his face with two orbs above his hands. (Spawns to the right of Block 3, 8, 9, or 10) (Rare) *Cave Block 12: This shows two men bowing down. (Spawns to the right of Block 2 or 11) *Cave Block 13: This shows a figure with a pickaxe carving away at stone. *Cave Block 14: This shows a man carrying a sword. *Cave Block 15: This shows three figures building a home. *Cave Block 16: This shows a man training a form of dog or wolf. *Cave Block 17: This shows a figure in front of a cave. *Cave Block 18: This shows a dragon flying. *Cave Block 19: This shows a tall and slender figure. *Cave Block 20: This shows a man carrying a bow with a spear on the ground next to him. New Sounds *A cackle when near a Witch Hut. *A VERY quiet static noise when inside the End room of a Stronghold. (With the portal activated) Ecolife Update 2 (1.13) Mobs Passive *Dragonfly: The Dragonfly is a flying mob, similar to the Bat. The Dragonfly has 3.5 Hearts. When killed, it drops 1-2 Insect Eyes. It flys away from the player, then curiously follows them until approced again. They can be bred using Baked Potatoes. *Cricket: The Cricket spawns in Taiga biomes only. It has 2 Hearts, making it very weak. When killed, it drops 0-1 Insect Eyes. It may also be tamed using Seeds. Tamed Crickets follow the player when right-clicked on. Tamed Crickets also can be bred using Seeds. They can glide using their wings. *Snail: The Snail spawns underwater and has 5 Hearts. When killed, they drop 0-2 Slimeballs. Right-clicking them with a Slimeball heals them by 1 Heart. They can be bred using Coral. *Deer (Female): Deer spawn only in the Plains biome. Deer have 8 Hearts and when killed, drop 1-3 Fur and 1-2 Raw Deer. They can be bred (with a Male) with Potatoes. *Goat (Female): Goats have 7 Hearts and when killed, drop 1 Fur and 1 Raw Goat. They can be milked or bred (with a Male) with Carrots. *Duck: The Duck acts just like a Chicken. They spawn in the water and stay in packs. Ducks have 3.5 Hearts and drop 1-3 Feathers when killed. They can be bred using Seeds. Neutral *Deer (Male): Like the Female, but with 8.5 Hearts. It also has antlers on its head. If a Deer (Male or Female) is hit by the player, all the Males attack until either the player leaves their line of sight or after a one minute chase. They can be bred (with a Female) with Potatoes. *Goat (Male): Like the Female, but attacks the player is he/she hit a Goat (Male or Female). They can be bred with the Female using Carrots. Also, two male Goats in "Love Mode" fight each other for the female. *Jellyfish: The Jellyfish spawns underwater. They produce (by another Jellyfish spawning next to it) every 25 minutes. If a player gets too close to it, the Jellyfish stings them, causing 1 Heart of damage and poison. They drop 1-2 Slimeballs when killed. They cannot be bred. *Box Jellyfish: The Box Jellyfish spawns underwater. They are like Jellyfish, but cause 3 Hearts of damage when stung and their poison affects Hunger. They however always drop 2 Slimeballs when killed. New Blocks *Fur: Fur act just like Leather and create anything Leather can. It can also make Fur Armor, which is one less Armor Point then Leather does. *Deer or Goat Meat: Raw restores 1 hunger point, while cooked restores 2.5. New Messages *____ was killed by Deer. *____ was killed by a Goat. *AJellyfish stung ____. *____ messed with a Box Jellyfish. Adventure Update 2 (1.14) New Features *When you fall for 70 blocks, you catch on fire. *Completing a Quest for a Villager increases your popularity by +2. *Planting Sugar Cane, Pumpkin Seeds, or Melon Seeds in a Village increases your popularity by +1. *Flint can now be crafting using 3 pieces of Gravel in any order. *Wood Planks can now be crafting by placing Sticks in a 4 by 4 pattern. *Paper is now made of 2 Sugar Canes instead of 3. *The ocean depth is once again increased. *The Nether has less lava pools at its lower layers. *When near a Stronghold, rooms made of dirt can be found, giving a hint to the player if a Stronghold is nearby without the use of Eyes of Ender. *Strongholds now have a dining hall with tables made of Fence and Pressure Plates and Stairs for chairs. They also have a Blacksmith's Forge, a room with a (Damaged or Very Damaged) Anvil, one to two Furnaces, and a Chest with rare mining treasures and tools (For example, Stone, Moss Stone, Gold Ore, Iron Ingots, Obsidian, etc.). Lastly, they have an Armory, a hallway with armor and tools hanging from Item Frames on the walls. *Strongholds can spawn on the surface, but do not have an End Portal Room and are smaller then regular ones. *Villagers can now give players quests and reward them with XP and items. New Biomes *Tropical Island: The Tropical Island grows Palm Trees and is slightly rare. It is mostly made of Sand, Dirt, Palm Trees, Grass, and Stone. New Weather *Cloudy: The sky is full of clouds and the sunlight is dimmed. It usually lasts 5-10 minutes. *Fog: Fog shortens your line of sight until the fog is escaped. It usually lasts 3-5 minutes. Heavy Fog shorts your line of sight heavily. It usually lasts 2-4 minutes. *Blizzard: The Blizzard is a heavy downpour of snow. Water freezes over and the ground turns to snow and the sunlight dims. Also, the player's speed is reduced by 15%. New Structures *Aeromancer's Castle: This is a small floating castle located above the ocean. It is made of Gravel, Sand, and Cloud Blocks. If the Aeromancer inside is killed, the Cloud Blocks disappear and the castle collapses. Mobs Passive *Wight: The Wight spawns in the Nether, specifically on Soul Sand. Its apperance is similar to an Enderman's, however it is white, has grey stripes on its arms, and has a white hood on its face covering a black face. It has 20 Hearts and completly ignores the player when attacked. When killed, it drops 0-2 Glowcloth and 1-3 Wight Tears. The Wight is slow in movement speed. It is said that it wanders the Nether in eternal sadness. It is also rumored though the community that it is related to the Enderman, as it has long arms and legs, the same body shape, teleports, makes similar sounds to Endermen, and has a black face under its hood. *Mogus: Mogus are strange humanoid creatures made of mushrooms. They spawn in Mushroom Island biomes and have 6 Hearts. When killed, it drops 4-5 Mushrooms and spawns a giant mushroom nearby. *Villager (Merchant): Once a Merchant shop has been created by the player, the Merchant spawns into the shop. He trades lots of items, but sells them for high prices. Hostile *Poison Dart Frog: The Poison Dart Frog spawns in Swamp biomes on Lily Pads and attacks the player. It has 5 Hearts, causes 1 Heart of damage and extreme poisoning to Hunger. If killed, it drops 0-1 Scales and a Poison Sac. It is also hostile to Wolves, Zombies, Zombie Pigmen, and Creepers. It runs away from Endermen. Bosses *Aeromancer: The Aeromancer has the appearence of a human, but has a bird head and wings, carrying a bow. It appears in a cloud of smoke after the castle is entered. It has 45 Hearts and attacks using several different arrows, all with different damages. When killed, it drops 2-3 Coal, 1-2 Flint, and 0-3 Glowcloth. New Blocks *Corrupted Stone: Found in the Nether, it is cold to the touch. It can only be mined with an Iron Pickaxe or higher. Like Netherrack, it burns indefinity. However, the flames turn black. It has a small blast resistence. *Charoite Ore: Found in the End, it can only be mined with an Ender Pickaxe. When mined, it drops Charoite Ore. When smelted, it turns into Charoite Ingots. *Charoite Ingot: The Charoite Ingot is smelted from Charoite Ore. It can be made into Charoite Armor, which naturally has a Compass built into the Chestplate and a Clock built into the Leggings. Charoite Armor is not as strong as Iron Armor, but stronger then Leather Armor. *Block of Charoite: The Block of Charoite is made of Charoite Ingots and when right-clicked, can hold up to 10 items. It also gives a faint glowing effect. *Poison Sac: The Poison Sac is dropped from Poison Dart Frogs. It can be crafted with a Water Bottle to make a Potion of Poison another way. *Ectoplasm: Found in the World of the Wither, Ectoplasm forms in lakes and as always, flows down. However in the Overworld or the End, it flows up. *Wight Tears: Wight Tears are used in Potion making to make X-Ray Vision Potions. *X-Ray Potion: These Potions are used to see though walls. They are made using Wight Tears. *Bucket of Ectoplasm: Self-explanitory. *Glowcloth: Glowcloth is dropped from Wights and Aeromancers. Glowcloth does not do anything until crafting into items. *Block of Glowcloth: The Block of Glowcloth glows when placed down. It can be dyed using dyes. *Slingshot: The Slingshot is crafted using Leather and String. It uses Flint as ammunition and does 0.5 Damage per shot. It as a range of 15 blocks. *Trowel: The Trowel has the same damage as a Shovel when used as a weapon and is slower then a Shovel. Plus, it has less durability then a Shovel. *Boomerang: The Boomerang is a ranged weapon. It has a range of 7 blocks and has a low durability. After hitting something, it comes back to the player. It stacks up to 16. New Achievements *Brewing D.I.Y: Make a Potion using a Poison Dart Frog. *Castle in the Sky: Find the Aeromancer's Castle. *Faster then Angels: Defeat the Aeromancer. *That's Life, Man: Catch on fire with falling. *You Must be a Wonderful Archer: Have 50 Arrows in the air at one time (Done using TNT). *Dangerous Recycling: Throw 5 items in Lava. *Good Luck Moving These: Mine 5 Obsidian Blocks. *Now What?: Place down a Dragon Egg. *Dungeon Finder: Find a Dungeon. *Dungeon Clearer: Find 5 Dungeons. *Dungeon Master: Find 10 Dungeons. *Here Goes Nothing...: Kill a monster with your bare hands. *Top of the World: Stand on the height limit (in Survival Mode). *Where do you think your Going?: Stand on Layer 2 or 1 Bedrock. *Crash the Party: Remove a Monster Spawner. *Lights On!: Place down 25 Torches. *Lights Out!: Remove 10 Glowstone. *Reaction Time: Lose all your air bubbles underwater and go up to refill them. *Yeehaw!: Ride an animal. *This is Minecraft!: Punch a monster or player off a cliff resulting in their death. *How is that Possible?: Have Ectoplasm flow upwards. *Quest Hero: Complete a Quest. *Quest Master: Complete all the Quests. New Quests *Get Some Coal: Get the Blacksmith some Coal. *Get Some Iron: Get the Blacksmith some Iron Ingots. *Get Some Gold: Get the Blacksmith some Gold Ingots. *Get Some Diamond: Get the Blacksmith a Diamond. *Get Some Obsidian: Get the Blacksmith some Obsidian. *Defend the Village 1: Defeat 10 nearby Zombies. *Defend the Village 2: Defeat 10 nearby Skeletons. *Defend the Village 3: Defeat 10 nearby Creepers. *Defend the Village 4: Defeat 10 nearby Slimes *Defend the Village 5: Defeat 10 nearby Endermen *Explore 1: Find a Dungeon. *Explore 2: Find an Abondoned Mineshaft. *Explore 3: Find a Ravine. *Explore 4: Find a Mushroom Island. *Explore 5: Find an End City. *Builder 1: Make a new house for the Village. *Builder 2: Make a new Blacksmith shop for the Village. *Builder 3: Make a Merchant shop for the Village. *Builder 4: Make a new Church for the Village *Builder 5: Make a Castle for the Village New Messages *_____ was killed by a Poison Dart Frog. *The Aeromancer destroyed _____. 1.15 Update (1.15) General *Netherrack can be used as smelting fuel. *When an Enderman is chasing you, the screen will begin to static and distort. Mobs Allies *Summoned Zombie: The Summoned Zombie has 7 Hearts and has the same attacks as a Zombie. *Summoned Skeleton: The Summonded Skeleton has 8 Hearts and has the same attacks as a Skeleton, but fires slower. *Summoned Witheren: The Summonded Witheren has 10 Hearts and has weaker attacks then the average Withern has. It is created using a Book of Souls. Hostile *Tunnel Mite: Tunnel Mites spawn in Abondoned Mineshafts. They usually form in groups of 4 or 5 and have 6 Hearts. They attack players and Passive mobs. When killed, they drop 1-2 String and 0-1 Coal. New Blocks *Lava Boat: The Lava Boat is used to travel across Lava. It is not as fast as a normal Boat but will never crash. It also has more health then a Boat. *Scroll: The Scroll is found in Abondoned Mineshaft chests and can be dropped by Zombie Pigmen. It is like a Written Book, but you have only one long page to write on. *Lapis Lazuli Dust: This dust is similar to Redstone Dust, however, these can collect and give power from Redstone Dust. Plus, this dust can go up walls, something Redstone Dust cannot. *Soul Dagger: The Soul Dagger is used to collect Souls from hostile Mobs (except for undead enemies). The Soul Dagger only lasts 140 hits and is made of expensive materials. It also has a 65% chance of collecting the Soul. *Soul: The Soul is used in Potion making, specifically a Potion of Hypnosis. It is also used to re-create enemies. *Potion of Hypnosis: If thrown at a hostile mob (Endermen, mobs from the Nether, End, or World of the Wither, and boss mobs do not count), the Potion of Hypnosis has a 80% chance of the mob fighting agaisnt your enemies for 15 seconds. *Book of Souls: The Book of Souls is used to re-create enemies. New Messages *____ summoned a friend and killed ____. *Tunnel Mites killed ____. 1.16 Update (1.16) New Features General *Two new modes, Tutorial and Nightmare are added. *Players can customize their difficulty, choosing which mobs will spawn, if Hearts regenerate and Hunger drops in Peaceful automatically, how often hostile mobs spawn, the day and night length, or the amount of health the player has. Online *A new option, "Friends" is added to the menu. This shows your Friend List (A new feature in the game) and a profile picture (Their player's face, a Creeper's face, a Skeleton's face, a Zombie's face, a Villager's face, an Enderman's face, or a Wither Skeleton's face). It also shows if they are online or offline and the server they are currently on. The player can then transport themselves to that person's server. New Modes Tutorial Tutorial Mode is a custom map generated by the game. Every Tutorial Mode world looks the same and is limited in space. Every Tutorial world looks the same, even the ores and caves. The player spawns inside a basic 6 by 6 house made of Oak Wood Planks. There is also a Chest containing a Written Book. More Books are put in the Chest (if full, the game replaces old Written Books with new ones), for example, when a Sword is crafted, a Written Book about hostile mobs is added. When a pickaxe is crafting, a Written Book about mining and ores is added, and so on. Nightmare In Nightmare, when killed when a Being of the Nightmare is alive, the player enters Adventure Mode (Without the ability to hurt mobs). Also, players has 10 nomal Minecraft days. On the 11th day, all mobs stop spawning and fog starts appearing more commonly. On the 12th day, the sky darkens. On the 13th day, all plants stop growing, trees disintegrate, and all unmined ores turn to Stone. On the 14th day, Grass starts turning to Dirt and Fire may start in caves. On the 15th day, all portals are closed and the Four Beings on the Nightmare will arrive in the world, randomly targeting victims. When all four are killed, killed players will return to normal, Dirt turns to Grass, crops will begin to grow, the sky will turn blue, mobs will start spawning, ores are restored, and trees will grow. Mobs Bosses *Xan: This boss only spawns in Nightmare mode once. Xan is 7 blocks high and 2 blocks wide and can spawn Tunnel Mites, Endermites, and Silverfish. Xan boasts 30 Hearts and drops nothing when killed. *Chalize: Chalize is the second Being of the Nightmare. Chalize appears in the form of a Chest and when an item is took from inside, spawns dozens of strong minions. The way to defeat Chalize is to instead of taking items, giving items. Chalize then disappears forever, as it is satisfied. *Rahx: The third Being of the Nightmare, Rahx first creates illusions of mobs (Singleplayer) or players (Multiplayer) that attack you or other players. After all the illusions are killed, Rahx appears. Rahx is 4 Blocks high and has weak attacks. Rahx also has 40 Hearts and drops nothing when killed. *Herobrine (Death Form): The fourth and final Being of the Nightmare, Herobrine appears in his Death Form. If a player has killed Herobrine in the Time Chronicles ''updates, Herobrine attacks those players first. He has 25 Hearts and has black skin and green eyes. When at 5 Hearts, Herobrine flys away to the center of the world. At the center, Herobrine attacks with one final blast of energy. If shot at with a ranged weapon, Herobrine explodes, restoring the world. When killed, Herobrine drops nothing except for a Written Book wrote by Herobrine. When read, the Written Book says "I am different. I am not dead, nor will I ever be. Prepare yourselves, for I will return.". When closed, the Book vanishes. New Blocks *Tin Ore: Tin Ore is found at Layer 50 to 30 in caves. It requires a Wooden Pickaxe to mine. When mined, Tin Ore drops 1-2 Tin. *Tin: Tin is dropped by Tin Ore. Tin is used to create Tin-Coated Tools and Armor, increasing the durability of each. *Copper Ore: Copper Ore is found at Layer 50 to 30 in ravines. Copper Ore needs a Wooden Pickaxe to mine and drops 1 Copper. *Copper: Copper is used to create Copper-Coated Tools and Armor, increasing the durability of each. *Ice Cream: Ice Cream is a new food in Minecraft and heals 4.5 Hunger Points. *Fish Kabob: The Fish Kabob heals 5 Hunger Points and when eaten, returns the Stick. *Cereal: This Cereal is not organized patterns on shapes or letters, but simple grinded Wheat in a Bowl. It heals 2.5 Hunger Points and returns the Bowl. *Pancakes: Pancakes are placed onto a block and when eaten, heals 2.5 Hunger Points. There are 3 Pancakes stacked together, totaling to 7.5 Hunger Points all together. *Solar Igniter: Powered by sunlight, if a mob or player steps on this block in the day, it slows them down and sets them on fire. Effects leave after they step off. *Lunar Igniter: Powered by moonlight, if a mob or player steps on this block at night, it slows them down and sets them on fire. Effects leave after they step off. New Enchantments *Increased Destruction: Increases the explosion radius of TNT and C4s. *Miner's Friend: Ensures no ores are destroyed by TNT or C4s. *Accuracy: Arrows shot by Bows or Longbows fly closer to where you are looking at. *Thrifty: Bows or Longbows have a 10% chance of NOT using an Arrow when shot. *Penetration: Bows and Longbows ignore Armor when shot. *Speed: Boats move faster in the water. *Vampire: When hit by a weapon, a mob has a 5% percent chance of sacrifices 0.5 Hearts into the attacker. *Fast Smelting: Furnaces have a 10% chance of smelting at a 35% faster rate. New Messages *____ was killed by Xan. *____ opened up Chalize and died. *____ was killed by Rahx. *____ was slayed by Herobrine. 1.17 Update (1.17) New Features General *An option called "No Items Lost" allows players to keep their inventory when they die. *An option called "No EXP Lost" allows players to keep all their expeirence when they die. *Rarely, a shooting star can be seen at night, not affecting gameplay. They do not appear in Nightmare Mode. *End Portal Blocks and Nether Portal Blocks can be selected in Creative Mode. Blocks *Wood Buttons, Pistons, Sticks, Torches, Chests, Trapdoors, Signs, Item Frames, and Wood Pressure Plates are now avalible in different shades of wood. Mobs *When a Skeleton is hit by lightning, it becomes a Charged Skeleton. Charged Skeleton's aim and range of fire is increased. *Right-clicking on an Iron Golem with Redstone allows you to program the Iron Golem at the cost of Redstone or other ores. Players can instruct Golems to attack certain mobs (Not players), defend certain mobs, stay away from certain blocks, stay in a basic area, stay out of a basic area, or follow a basic patrol pattern. If an Iron Golem is programmed, its eyes will turn blue and the vines on it will be removed. New Splash Messages *Don't go near the green things! *Flaming Swords! *Something about mining! *Fanmade! *Buy one, get none free! *Supports ultra-hardcore mode! *Look who we have here! *The cakes aren't lies here! *Out of order! *May cause SEVERE enjoyment! *Don't blink! *This sentence is false! *Free parking! *Punch TNT! *Quick, hide in that pit of lava! *The sky is half the limit! *Who needs graphics? *Don't cook with the Iron Golem! *The Chicken is a Spy. *SQUIDS!!! *All your blocks are belong to me. *Herobrine-free (almost). *You don't say? *Now with more Dragons! *Supercalifragilisticexpialadocious! New Commands */gamerule doDoubleJump : Allows players to do a jump while in the air. No fall damage is taken from that jump. */gamerule letDrowning : Enables and disables drowning. */gamerule MletDrowning : Enables and disables mobs drowning. */gamerule MobAI : Enables and disables mob AI. */gamerule toolBreaking : Enables and disables tools breaking. */time : Stops and resumes time. New Blocks *Stonecutter: The Stonecutter allows you to turn Cobblestone into Cracked Cobblestone and Sandstone into other forms of Sandstone. Next Page! ''Main article: Minecraft: Wii U Edition/Updates/Page 3 Category:Updates